


Stay Till The A.M

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aomine-kun, you do realize that I haven’t slept over at your house since middle school, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Till The A.M

The scrimmage between Seirin and Tōō had just ended. It was a pretty even match, but Tōō won in the end. Everyone was packing up their stuff, getting ready to go home. Kuroko was about to head out, when Aomine stopped him.

“Hey, Tetsu, hold up for a second,” Aomine said, walking up to him. “What are you up to?”

“Going home, like everyone else,” Kuroko responded, cocking his head to the side. 

“Do you wanna maybe stay over?” Aomine asked, scratching the back of his head. “My parents are out of town and my house feels a bit empty right now.”

“Aomine-kun, you do realize that I haven’t slept over at your house since middle school, right?”

“I know, but things are more back to normal now and it’ll be good to catch up and stuff. Come on, one sleepover won’t kill you.”

Kuroko sighed. “Fine, but you are lending me pajamas. I’ll send my mom a text.”

“Sounds good to me, now come on,” Aomine said, dragging Kuroko along with him.

They walked to Aomine’s house, chatting along the way, mostly about basketball. Aomine got his key out and unlocked the door and made his way inside. “I’m going to take a quick shower, since I didn’t after practice. You can watch some TV if you wanna, you know how to work my TV still, right?” Aomine asked, walking towards the staircase.

“I do, now go take a shower, you smell,” Kuroko said, plugging his nose.

Aomine rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. When he finished showering, he walked downstairs, still in his towel. “You doing good down here? I was thinking about ordering pizza, if you want?” 

Kuroko turned around to see Aomine shirtless, droplets of water still falling down his abs. Kuroko zoned out for a bit, looking over Aomine’s body. 

“Um, Kuroko? Do you want pizza or not?” Aomine asked, waving a hand in front of Kuroko’s face. 

“Sorry, zoned out for a second. Pizza sounds good to me,” Kuroko responded.

“I get that way after a hard scrimmage too, don’t worry,” Aomine said, completely oblivious to the fact that Kuroko was staring at him. “I’ll order it now. Do you want to put on a movie as I do that?” 

“Yeah, sure, just order me a milkshake,” Kuroko said, searching through Netflix.

“Tetsu, you need to order an actual dinner.”

“A milkshake is an actual dinner Aomine-kun,” Kuroko told him, going through the comedy section. 

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Aomine sighed and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll get you a milkshake.”

“Thank you Aomine-kun. Do you still like romantic comedies?” Kuroko asked, turning around to face him.

“W-what!? I don’t like romantic comedies. Pshh...that would be lame,” Aomine said, turning red. 

“I’ll set up Bridget Jones’s Diary, I know it’s your favorite.”

“Shut up,” Aomine mumbled as he put in the pizza place’s phone number. “I appreciate that you remember though,” he added quietly. 

“Of course I remembered, you literally made me watch it with you like twenty times because you were too embarrassed to ask anyone else,” Kuroko responded, rolling his eyes.

Aomine stuck out his tongue at Kuroko as he told the guy on the phone their order.

“I’m glad that you have matured so much, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko teased, a small smile on his face. 

Aomine finished ordering and plopped down on the couch next to Kuroko. “Let’s start it up!”

Kuroko smiled and shook his head, before pressing play. During the movie, Kuroko somehow ended up with his head resting on Aomine’s shoulder. 

Aomine looked down and smiled fondly at Kuroko. He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. 

Kuroko sat up and lifted his head off of Aomine’s shoulder. “Pizza’s here, do you wanna get the door?” 

Aomine sighed and got up and walked to the door. He paid the delivery man and sat back down on the couch. “Here you go,” Aomine said, handing Kuroko his milkshake. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said, before starting to drink his milkshake.

Aomine pushed play and started to dig into his pizza. Throughout the rest of the movie, Aomine felt like something was missing without Kuroko’s head on his shoulder. As usual, Aomine found himself getting emotional by the end of the movie. 

“Haven’t you seen this movie a million times?” Kuroko asked, noticing that Aomine was starting to get emotional.

“Shut up,” Aomine muttered, not looking away from the movie. 

After the movie ended, Aomine stood up and stretched. “What do you wanna do now?” he asked, letting out a yawn. 

“Do you wanna go to my room and play some video games or something?” Aomine suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroko said, looking sadly at his now empty milkshake. 

“There will be other milkshakes in your lifetime, don’t you worry,” Aomine teased.

Kuroko stuck his tongue out and started walking towards the stairs.

“Now, who’s being the immature one?” Aomine asked, chuckling.

Kuroko shrugged and headed up stairs to Aomine’s room. “Wow, you’re room hasn’t gotten any cleaner since I was last here.”

“Excuse me, look at this,” Aomine said, signalling to his bed, which was completely made.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the floor, which had dirty clothes spread about.

“Okay fine, but I didn’t used to make my bed, so this is an improvement.”

“So proud,” Kuroko said, reaching up to pinch Aomine’s cheek. 

“Shut up and turn on the Xbox.”

“Assassin’s creed?”

“Works for me,” Aomine responded, waiting for Kuroko to set up the game.  
Kuroko grabbed a controller and settled in front of Aomine. “I call playing first.”

Aomine scooted up and put his chin on Kuroko’s head. “I couldn’t see,” Aomine mumbled. 

Kuroko was happy that Aomine couldn’t see him blush from there, as he started the game. 

Aomine looked down at the concentrated Kuroko, smiling at him. He knew that he shouldn’t let his middle school feelings come back, but he couldn’t help it with Kuroko looking all cute. He mentally cursed himself, trying to push the thoughts away. 

Kuroko paused the game to hand Aomine the remote to let him play next, noticing that Aomine was smiling at him. “Aomine-kun?”

Aomine quickly looked up, hoping Kuroko didn’t actually notice. “What?” Aomine said, trying to act as innocent as possible. 

Kuroko completely turned to face him. “Why were you staring at me?” 

“I-I wasn’t?” Aomine responded, not confident in his answer. 

“Daiki, look at me,” Kuroko told him, moving Aomine’s head to face him. 

Aomine stared into Kuroko’s eyes, unable to speak.

Kuroko shaikly moved his hand up to caress Aomine’s face. “What’s going on?”

Aomine couldn’t take it anymore and finally let himself lean in, pressing his lips against Kuroko’s. 

Kuroko froze, a million thoughts running through his head.

Aomine noticed that Kuroko wasn’t kissing back and started to pull away, but was stopped by Kuroko grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

Kuroko let his mind go blank, pushing those thoughts away and focusing on the kiss. 

Aomine was taken back by Kuroko’s sudden change of pace, but quickly adjusted. Aomine moved Kuroko onto his lap and held him close, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Kuroko ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair, softly biting Aomine’s lower lip, tugging on it.

Aomine let out a soft moan, enjoying the feeling of Kuroko’s hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and rubbed his tongue along Kuroko’s. 

Kuroko reached his hands up Aomine’s shirt and ran them and up and down his abs.

Aomine moved away from the kiss and took off his shirt. He leaned back in to peck Kuroko on the lips, before trailing kisses down Kuroko’s neck, softly sucking on the skin.

Kuroko let out breathy moans, running his nails down Aomine’s back. 

Aomine got to Kuroko’s collarbones and pulled away to take off Kuroko’s shirt. He laid Kuroko down on his bed and started to kiss down his body.

Kuroko closed his eyes and reached his hands back to Aomine’s hair, running his fingers through it once again. 

Aomine stopped at Kuroko’s waistband and looked up at him.

Kuroko noticed that Aomine wasn’t doing anything and opened his eyes to see Kuroko looking at him.

“Can I?”

Kuroko nodded, letting Aomine pull his pants down. 

Aomine started placing wet kisses on the fabric that separated him from Kuroko’s cock. 

“D-daiki,” Kuroko groaned out.

Aomine looked up at Kuroko as he rubbed him. He kept eye contact as he reached into Kuroko’s pants and pulled out his cock. He took it into his hand and leaned down to lick a stripe down the bottom of it. 

Kuroko let his head fall back, letting out quiet moans. 

Aomine rubbed his thumb over the slit, before taking Kuroko’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down it.

“S-shit.” Kuroko gripped the sheets underneath him.

Aomine took Kuroko deeper into his throat, reaching under to grab his ass.

“Daiki, I want you to fuck me,” Kuroko told him.

Aomine sat up and kissed Kuroko. “God, you are so fucking sexy when you swear.” Aomine reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Lay down and relax, let me take care of you.” 

Kuroko nodded and relaxed, spreading his legs for Aomine.

Aomine kissed Kuroko’s thighs. “You look so gorgeous, Tetsuya,” Aomine told him, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He circled Kuroko’s hole with his pointer finger, before pressing it into him. 

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, getting used to the new feeling.

“How does it feel?” Aomine asked, pumping his finger in and out of Kuroko.

“Different, but not bad. You can add another if you want,” Kuroko answered.

Aomine nodded and added another one, curling his finger inside of Kuroko.

Kuroko stifled out a moan, starting to enjoy the feeling.

Aomine kept fingering Kuroko, adding another one when he felt Kuroko was ready. “Can I?” Aomine asked, when he felt like Kuroko was loose enough.

Kuroko nodded, giving Aomine a small smile. 

Aomine pulled his fingers out of Kuroko, then opened up the condom and slipped it on. He poured more lube out and slicked up his cock with it. He pressed one more kiss to Kuroko’s lips, before slowly entering him. 

Kuroko winced in pain, trying to breathe through it as Aomine pressed into him.

Aomine finally was all the way in and looked up to Kuroko. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute to get used to it,” Kuroko responded, taking a deep breath in and out. “Okay, you can move.”

Aomine nodded, then started to thrust slowly in and out of Kuroko. 

Kuroko stuttered out a moan, gripping the sheets underneath him once more. 

“Shit Tetsu, you are so tight.” 

Kuroko pulled Aomine down into a messy kiss, wrapping his legs around Aomine.

Aomine moaned into Kuroko’s mouth as he began to thrust faster.

Kuroko was a mess underneath Aomine, letting his head fall back in pleasure. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last much longer,” Aomine groaned into Kuroko’s mouth.

“Same here,” Kuroko breathed out. 

Aomine thrusted a few more times, then lost it, yelling Kuroko’s name as he came. 

“D-daiki!” Kuroko yelled, coming all over his stomach. 

Aomine collapsed on top of Kuroko breathing heavily. He slowly rolled over to the side and took off the condom, throwing it off the bed, before pulling Kuroko into him.

“Wow,” Kuroko said, processing what just happened.

“Wow indeed,” Aomine responded snuggling into Kuroko. “You just made my middle school fantasies come true.”

“Was that what this was about?”

“What!? N-no of course not I—”

“I’m kidding Daiki, don’t worry,” Kuroko said, smiling sweetly at him.

Aomine let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good,” Aomine said, smiling back, before kissing the top of Kuroko’s head. 

Kuroko snuggled in closer. “Does this mean you like me?” 

“I thought that was a bit obvious,” Aomine said, chuckling. “Yes, I like you and I have for a long time now.”

“Good because I like you too,” Kuroko said, giving a small smile.

“Good,” Aomine said, letting out a yawn and closing his eyes.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine falling asleep. “Night, Daiki,” Kuroko said, smiling and closing his eyes as well. 

“Mhm. Night, Tetsuya,” Aomine managed to say, before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
